


Sidelines

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t go to any of them; he was trapped in Earth’s schedule.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "046. Star."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in September; I am working on more new ones, though, as I've almost exhausted my Finished Fic stash.
> 
> Set before Colony in Space. Ends a little soppy and maybe a little OOC, but that’s where my brain took this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

They had been driving out to the site of a supposed spacecraft landing when Jo had asked the question. “Do you ever miss it, Doctor?”

The question was so unexpected he didn’t register it at first. “Hmm?”

“I said, do you ever miss it?”

He had briefly given her a look of curiosity before turning his eyes back to the road. “I’m afraid I don’t quite follow, Jo - miss what?”

“Traveling,” she explained. “Sometimes I hear you talking about it to yourself when you’re working on something in the lab; all the different places you’ve visited. It must be so dreary being stuck here on boring old Earth.” Her face had taken on a resigned look at this point.

The Doctor was silent for a minute. How could he respond to that in such a way that didn’t result in him taking his frustrations out on Jo? Their working relationship was still relatively new; she had only been assigned to be his assistant a month or two ago. And while she might have been more than just a little excitable and slightly clumsy at times, she didn’t deserve to bear the brunt of his wrath for his circumstances.

It _was_ dreary here, though - confined to one time and place, he was left to function on Earth’s schedule, not his own. But what made it even more aggravating at times was that his time sense was still intact. He could still detect the changes that were happening in the universe; ones that already had happened; ones in progress; and ones that were yet to come. Why, in just that precise moment alone, a planet had exploded across the galaxy; a star whale had died; a child who would grow up to be a hero was born on yet anther world altogether - and here he was left behind, unable to go to any of them.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that he still hadn’t answered Jo’s question, and brought his thoughts back to the smaller picture of Here And Now, rather than the vast picture that was All Of Space And Time. He sighed. “Yes, Jo - I do miss it; I would give anything to go traveling again.” Upon seeing the look on her face turn to one of dismay, he quickly added, “I do enjoy your company, though - don’t doubt that.”

She looked at him skeptically. “Really? How could my company possibly compare with what’s out there?” She made a gesture towards the sky with her hand. “If the creatures we’ve encountered so far are anything to go by, there must be far more interesting things to do out in the universe than simply spend time with me.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong,” the Doctor chided gently. “Your company is valuable to me, as you provide a different perspective. I’ve seen many of these creatures before, but you haven’t. Everything is new to you.”

“Do you really mean that, Doctor?” Jo still sounded doubtful.

“I do.” The Doctor nodded. “And now, I have a question for you, Jo.”

“Oh?” Jo raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“I know I haven’t always been the most…pleasant… company; not a word.” He wagged his finger at her Look. “But,” he continued, “If I ever do manage to repair my TARDIS, would you ever consider joining a temperamental Time Lord in his travels?”

The smile she gave him in return was enough to brighten his mood.


End file.
